


James/Thomas Tumblr prompts and snippets

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: James/Thomas originally posted on Tumblr





	James/Thomas Tumblr prompts and snippets

#80 for Thomas/Flint (if you write them, that is).

#80 - “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”

Thomas wakes to find James sitting on the edge of the bed almost completely dressed.

“What are you doing?”

James only turns his head slightly before speaking in a quiet whisper.

“I should go.”

“Go? It’s the middle of the night, where are you going to go?”

Thomas watches him sigh and rub a hand over his face. He doesn’t know where all this is coming from, and right at this moment he’s not sure he cares, he just wants James back in bed, naked preferably.

“The more often I stay, the more talk grows.”

Thomas throws the covers off of himself and slides up behind James on his knees. He kisses the side of James’s neck, feels him exhale shakily.

“People will always talk. But only we have the power to let it hurt us.”

“The two of you deserve better.”

“The two of us are incredibly happy with this situation. Are you not?”

“Of course I am.”

Thomas reaches over James’s shoulder and tugs his shirt from his pants before lifting it over his head. He runs his tongue along the line of James’s spine.

“Then tell me what this is really about.”

He pushes James’s hair to the side and nips at the back of his neck. James shudders and goosebumps break out over his body. One of the things Thomas loves most about James is how responsive he is to every touch. He’s so open and welcoming, wanting everything that Thomas will give him.

“There are so many others who are more deserving of the two of you, who wouldn’t bring this much gossip.”

Thomas trails his fingers down James’s arms from shoulder to wrist, his touch light enough to make James shiver. When he reaches James’s hands he turns them palm up and laces their fingers together.

He places a line of slick kisses along the side of James’s throat.

“You have no idea how in love with you I am, do you? I don’t care what they say or who says it, I refuse to give you up. There is no one else on this earth whom I could possibly want more.”

Thomas feels the hitch in James’s breath, feels the motion of James swallowing against his lips.

“I hope you know I feel the same. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.”

Thomas smiles against the skin in under his mouth. He bites gently before licking the sting away.

“Then take off those clothes and come back to bed, I have plans for you.”

Thomas lays back, body on display as James rises to remove his pants. When James turns, his eyes are hungry as he says, “Yes, m’lord.”

Thomas feels his cock twitch, knows James saw it. “You know what that does to me.”

He lets his eyes roam James’s body as his pants fall to the floor. There are days he can’t believe he gets to have this man in his bed. James is beauty and grace, his body hard and conditioned. His mind quick and his humor dry. James is a prize that he’ll not allow idle gossip to steal from his arms.

James settles himself over Thomas, thighs spread over his hips, ass nudging Thomas thickening cock. He leans in, licks the shell of Thomas’s ear, “I do know, why do you think I continue to use it?”

Thomas pulls him in, kisses him chastely before opening James’s mouth with his tongue. He rolls them, cock nudging James’s rim, James hisses out a please and Thomas has never been able to deny him.

When Thomas tests the give, he finds James still slick and open from earlier. He slides home with a moan. He’ll never get used to how tight James feels around him. It’s so good it takes his breath.

He spends the rest of the early morning hours ensuring that this is the last time James thinks it’s a good idea to get dressed in the middle of the night to try and leave his bed.

* * *

He's up on his forearms, forehead buried in the bed, legs spread as wide as they’ll go, James’s tongue so deep in his ass that Thomas could swear he feels it in his chest. James’s beard is scraping along his perineum with each jerky move of his head and the hot prick of hair makes Thomas shudder uncontrollably.

His mustache is rubbing roughly against Thomas’s ass cheeks where it’s pressed against him making Thomas delirious with sensation. Searing pleasure rolls through him, making him fuck back against James frantically. It’s so good that all he can manage are half moans and panting breaths as he fucks himself on James’s tongue. He’s so wet from James’s mouth he can feel spit starting to slide down his thighs and his sac. James hums and Thomas feels it travel all the way up his spine.

He bites into the bed clothes to keep from screaming. James wiggles two fingers in next to his tongue, sharp sting that only takes Thomas higher. He curls them up and rubs back and forth, back and forth. Thomas rears up onto his hands and shoves backward, one arm going behind him to hold James’s head steady as he grinds onto James’s fingers. The yell he’d barely held back resurfaces as his cock jerks twice before he comes all over himself.


End file.
